Western Desires
by Rubbish78
Summary: Wolverine, Sabretooth, and Mystique are the best damn bank robbers in the wild west! Anything is possible with this trio but it becomes clear Mystique is hiding a secret, since men are suddenly after them. Victor also doesn't like Mystique and Logan together either...
1. Fancy Meetin' You Here

**READ FIRST: ****In this fanfic I will be using the comic book version of Mystique, Raven Darkhölme, not the X-Men: First Class movie version Mystique BUT yet I will be using the movie versions of Logan (Hugh) and Victor (Liev). Don't get me wrong I love the movie Mystique but she wouldn't work in this story. **

**Also, as a disclaimer this story begins exactly like the comic book "Get Mystique" by Jason Aaron and Ron Garney where Logan and Mystique first meet BUT only the first chapter. **

If you don't understand something then please ask me!

P.S. I don't know Spanish even though took 3 years of it in school, thanks to the American school systems! Anyways, I used an online translator so my translations can be completely wrong. Sorry, Spanish speaking people!

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

_Year: 1921_

_The Sonoran Desert, Mexico_

"¡Despierta, perro asqueroso!" _Wake up, you filthy dog! _Logan heard a Mexican soldier yell at him when three soldiers opened his cell door. Blinding sunlight poured into the cell and it hurt Logan's eyes so much that he had to look away.

Logan was lying down on the cell's cold hard dirt floor with uncomfortable tight chain cuffs around his ankles. He didn't exactly look his best right now since his clothes were completely torn up to the point where it looked like they were just about to fall off him. Dirt, blood, and filth also covered his entire body.

"¡Despierta!" _Wake up!_ They yelled again as one of the soldiers hit Logan in the face with the back of a rifle gun, knocking Logan back down.

Logan wiped the blood off his face and sat up before he made a joke since knew they couldn't understand him anyway. "No breakfast for me, thanks anyways, fellas. Think I'd rather sleep in."

"¡Levántese!" _Get up!_ They yelled at him before two of the Mexican soldiers pulled him up to his feet. One of the soldiers then unchained his ankles cuffs before they hauled him outside into the burning hot sun of Mexico. Logan knew they were taking him to the big yard in the Military base where they performed firing squad executions.

"¡Hoy es el día que mueres!" _Today is the day you're going to die!_ The highest ranking solider shouted behind him.

"Yeah yeah," he mumbled. Logan couldn't even keep track about how many times he had been at executions. Yeah sure, they would hurt but he would heal up and be on his way in no time.

When they finally made their way into the yard, the soldiers slammed Logan's back against a wooden post. They then roughly tied his hands behind his back and tied a blindfold over his eyes. Logan sighed in annoyance, he rather not have the blindfold on so he could see when they were shooting at him but either way he would get out this place the same way.

He stood there for a few minutes, wondering when they were going to start when he heard them bring someone else over to the post next to him.

When they tied the person to the post next to him, he knew it was a woman by her sweet scent. He wondered what crime she had done but he didn't say anything, he didn't care that much to ask.

"They arrest you just for stinking to high heaven, Stranger or you got other crimes worse than that?" Logan suddenly heard the woman ask him in English.

"Afraid so. I'm what they call the lowest of the low," Logan answered.

"You're a murderer?"

"Worse. A horse thief," he said, feeling stupid that these stupid soldiers even caught him in the first place. Him and his brother, Victor had stole horses from the wrong people since they suddenly had the whole Mexican army behind them. Victor had gotten away but Logan wasn't so lucky.

"How 'bout you sweetheart?"

"I was born with the wrong color skin," she simply retorted.

"You're black?"

"No, dear I'm a tad more exotic than that. Because I'm different and have abilities they can't understand, these ignorant peasants figure me for some sort witch. But I merely am what I am."

Logan suddenly became more interested in her. It sounded like she had unnatural abilities like him. Now he was wondering, what powers she had.

"Whether it was God or the devil that made me the way I am, I choose not to give a damn," she added.

Logan laughed.

"What? What are you laughing about?"

"Oh nothin' darlin'," Logan replied. He heard the soldiers get in position and cock their rifles. "Just fancy meetin' you here is all."

"Ready! Aim…" The highest ranking solider yelled at the men holding the guns as he held his sword up high.

"You don't seem too worried, friend for someone who's about to die …" the woman noted. "I'm hoping that means you've got an ace up your sleeve."

If only the woman could see Logan was smiling.

"¡Fuego!" _Fire! _The man yelled, pointing his sword at the prisoners.

Logan grunted as he felt bullets rip through his chest but then pulled apart the ropes tied around his wrists. He wasn't sure if any bullets had hit the woman but he jumped in front of her and felt bullets hit him. He figured she probably did caught a few bullets.

_Oh well…_

Logan pulled his blindfold off and released his bone claws.

The soldiers stared at him but continued shooting at him. Logan charged at them and began to slash at anyone who got in his way. The fight was over pretty fast and many of the soldiers decided to run away. No one could escape Logan's deadly claws.

Logan stood over a pile of dead soldiers and retracted his claws but suddenly one the soldiers who were supposed to be dead, stabbed him in the right thigh with a knife. Logan grunted in pain but that didn't stop him from swiping away the rifle the solider tried to pick up. Instead of killing him, Logan simply banged him in the head with it.

"Oh my goodness gracious…" Logan heard the woman say behind him. He was surprised she had survived.

"An ace up your sleeve, indeed."

Logan pulled the knife out of his leg and threw it aside.

"Doesn't that…hurt…when you-

"Yeah," he responded then turned around to get a good look at her since he wanted to see her "exotic" skin.

She did indeed have very exotic skin color…it was blue. He had seen a lot of shit in his life but never a blue skinned girl but despite that she was very beautiful. She had long red hair, red nails and red voluptuous lips. She looked to be around late twenties maybe early thirties and her eyes were different too since they were yellow and could probably light up a dark room like a flashlight. She was wearing dirty jeans, cowboy hat and boots and a torn-up white shirt that exposed her blue flat stomach. (FYI: Jeans were invented in 1873 so nahhh)

"Well, I certainly appreciate your timely intervention, friend," she thanked him. "How'd you know I'd be able to untie myself before the shooting started?"

"I didn't," Logan responded, looking around the base.

"I see well, thanks any-

Logan started walking away towards the open desert before she could finish her sentence.

"Hey, where you going?" she shouted, running after him.

"The nearest bar." He needed a drink before he saw Victor since he was never going to let him live it down for getting caught.

"I know a place in Nogales. You like mescal?" she asked him. "I'm Raven, you got a name?"

Ironically, Victor and him were actually supposed to meet at Nogales but Logan still said nothing to Raven.

"You're not gonna make me guess, are you?" Raven asked, trying to keep up with him.

"Logan."

"Well, Logan, maybe we could walk together for a while. Would that be all right?"

"What we got to talk about?" he grumbled, wondering why she was following him.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that we met out here in the middle of nowhere like this, me with my blue skin and you with your…well, whatever."

"And that makes us have something in common?"

"I can't tell if you are being asshole or this is your way of flirting?"

Logan didn't say anything but hid a smirk.

Raven got up next to him and smiled, "You never know this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship or more…"

Logan finally looked at her and grinned, "Okay but you're buyin' the Mescal."

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

**Don't give me any credit! This is exactly how it was written in the comic book! Though, I did tweak it a little but don't worry all the chapters after this one will be from my brain!**

**But what do you guys think? Please tell me! Ahhhh lakjsdf;lkas**


	2. Hit me with your best shot

**Author's Notes: Okay like I said in the last chapter after Chapter 1 everything else is written by meeee. It's not even close to the comic now. This chapter DOES have sexual content in it so if you are under 18 you should get out of here haha**

**Yes…anyways enjoy ;)**

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

"You know, I would love to see your horse stealing skills in action," Raven teased Logan as they both approached a big red barn.

Logan rolled his eyes, not even bothering to enlighten her with a response.

Raven and Logan had been walking for about a few hours now in the scorching hot desert. Raven did most of talking while they walked but gave up a couple hours ago since Logan wouldn't really say anything back. Raven was having a hard time figuring Logan out.

They were still a couple miles away from the town of Nogales so they were planning to steal horses from this random farm they had came across of.

Logan squinted at the house next to the barn, and sniffed the air. "There's a family of six and two male workers."

Raven nodded her head, staring at small cozy little farmhouse. Those poor people had no idea what was going to happen to them.

"Wait, how the hell do you know that?"

Logan turned his head and just smiled at her.

Raven got the hint. "Oh, you have heightened senses or something."

"Something like that."

"Hmm…we could use some money…" Raven suggested, watching Logan, waiting for a reaction. She wasn't sure if Logan was a hardcore criminal like her.

Logan's face didn't change as he continued staring at the farmhouse. "I do need some clothes…" He had taken off his tattered shirt a while ago that showed off his rock hard hairy chest, which Raven couldn't help but occasionally stare at. His jeans were practically shorts now too.

Raven smiled, liking his answer. She concluded that Logan didn't have a problem with stealing, which he could make a great ally. She rubbed one of Logan's muscular arms and whispered in his ear, "And you could also use a bath."

"Only if you wash me, darlin'," Logan answered but not in a flirty kind of way, he sounded more annoyed. He walked away from her towards the barn to see what kind of horses they had.

"That's the probably the nicest thing you have said to me all day," Raven retorted, following him. Most of the answers or responses she got from Logan were usually grunts. She had tried flirting with Logan all day but got nothing back from him. She liked having men sexually attracted to her, it gave her more power over them but Logan didn't seem interested in her. She wondered if it was because of her blue skin.

_I should have never shown my true self to him,_ Raven quietly thought. She had thought he would accept her since he was kind of like her with his unnatural abilities. But who was she kidding, no one ever accepted her for who she was, why would he?

The stables in the barn only contained two horses but they were beautiful and very strong looking horses. Both the horses were the American Quarters and since they were in really good shape, they probably really worth a lot of money too.

Logan went up to the male horse with white spots all over it and slowly reached up to the horse's nose. The horse stepped away but got curious and stepped back forward. He then began to sniff Logan's hand.

"That's a good boy," Logan kindly told the horse as he gently rubbed the horse's nose. He moved his hand up the bridge of the horse's nose to his forehead and began scratching his neck. The horse really liked that and had decided he liked Logan. Most animals usually liked Logan anyways.

Raven watched Logan as he sweet-talked the horse and was glad to know he was not totally heartless so maybe she could him to like her.

Raven went over to the other horse that was pure black female horse and tried to pet her but the horse snorted and swung its head away from her. Raven stepped back as the horse freaked out. The horse did not like Raven.

Logan shook his head and came over to the stable with the pissed off horse. "Ya have to make a connection with them first if you want them to trust you."

"I know that," Raven snapped, crossing her arms.

Logan ignored her and calmed the horse down. "Calm down, girl, the mean lady isn't gonna hurt ya."

"Hey!"

Logan chuckled as he rubbed the horse's forehead. "Come here," he ordered Raven.

She came over to Logan's side and almost jumped back when Logan tried to grab Raven's hand.

"I'm not gonna hurt you either," he retorted, grinning for the first time at her.

Raven suddenly felt embarrassed, questioning why she even jumped but she let Logan take her hand with his hand, which was really big and warm. Logan then guided her hand towards the horse's nose. The horse shied away from it but then sniffed it like it couldn't decide if Raven was okay or not.

"Say something to her," Logan instructed.

"Uh…I'm not going to hurt you?" Raven told the horse. "I think you're a very pretty horse?"

The black horse inched back towards Raven's hand and let her touch her nose. Apparently, the female horse liked that statement from Raven.

Logan let go of Raven's hand, seeing she had the horse under control by herself.

Raven smirked and she scratched the horse's neck. "You're so pretty you probably keep that male horse on his toes all the time."

The horse neighed like she was agreeing with Raven.

"Yeah I thought so," Raven chuckled. "You're such a good girl!"

Logan only gave Raven a strange look.

Raven chortled and stepped away from the horse and looked at the family's house through the barn's window. "They probably have guns."

Logan shrugged. "Don't worry about that. I have theses." He then released his bone claws for the first time in front of Raven.

"Oh…so they were your aces up your sleeve-s?" she commented, staring at his claws. She had the urge to touch them but knew he probably wouldn't like it. She wanted to earn his trust.

"Hmm…" Logan sighed. He was deciding if they should just steal the horses now and avoid conflict but he really wanted some clothes and boots.

"You want to see what I can do?" he heard Raven say behind him.

"Yeah sure whatever," Logan replied, not really paying attention to her but when he turned around, he found a blonde little girl standing where Raven was before. He gave the girl strange look before the girl suddenly morphed into the blue skinned Raven who was smirking.

"Oh so you're a shapeshifter?" Logan observed. He had met a few before but he couldn't say they were anything like her.

She nodded. "I can be anyone."

"Then why didn't you turn into a solider back at the base instead of goin' through all that?" Logan asked like she was stupid.

"Why didn't you claw your way out of the base the first chance you got?" Raven snapped back like she thought he was weak.

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Maybe you aren't all talk."

Raven took that as compliment, it was like she won his approval or something. "You know, I think we should go in there with me like this and you with your claws out. I'm sure it will scare the family to death and they probably do whatever we wanted."

Logan just shrugged again. "Sure why not?"

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

Logan and Raven did scare the crap out of that poor family and those two workers. The family consisted of a mother, father, nineteen-year-old boy, sixteen-year-old girl, ten-year-old girl, and a five-year-old girl. They were scared out of their minds since they thought Logan and Raven were spawns of the devil when they saw Logan's claws and Raven's skin color.

None of the family members or the workers put up much of a fight like Logan predicted, they all started praying and calling out for God to save them.

Logan and Raven then tied them up to their chairs as they went through their house. Logan went into the parent's room, looking for some clothes since the father was almost as big as him. Raven wandered around the house, looking for anything valuable.

Logan looked around in a small wooden dresser and was able to find a pair of worn out jeans, some socks, and a working shirt. He laid them out on the bed before he went to washbowl that was on top of dresser. He really needed a real bath but this would do for now.

"I think you should wear this," he heard Raven say behind him. She had been snooping around in their closet. He glanced over and saw she held up a full piece black suit. It looked like the man had worn it to a funeral or something.

"I don't think so," Logan stated, going back to washing his face.

She walked over to him. "What? You afraid of a little fashion?"

"I'll just ruin it," he grumbled. Most of his clothes would get destroy sooner or later.

Raven came behind him and lightly rubbed his tanned and muscled back. "How about nothing then?"

Logan grinned, knowing what she wanted. Raven had been acting like a pussycat in heat all day. Maybe he would give it to her. Maybe.

He dried his face with a towel and when he turned around he found Raven absolutely naked. Logan couldn't help but stare and admire her body… she was gorgeous.

Raven went up to him and touched his chest. "I didn't think anything could stun you."

"Well I have never met a woman like you, darlin'," Logan smiled, sweetly.

Raven actually blushed. When Raven heard compliments from men, they would go out one ear and out the other since she knew men just said that stuff to her so they could sleep with her but Logan actually came off as sincere. It was refreshing.

"Raven, I don't think it would be very nice of us to do it in their house and on their bed," Logan told her, smirking.

She stroked Logan's beard. "Who the hell said we were nice?"

Logan pulled her towards him and they began kissing each other, wildly. Raven had been waiting all day for this and Logan began to wish they done this earlier.

"I can turn into anyone you want," Raven breathed into his mouth. "Have you always wanted to fuck a famous star like Gloria Swanson or Josephine Baker? That dream can come true tonight…" She quickly turned into each of the famous actresses before turning back into herself.

Logan looked down at her a little confused. "No… I want you…" He lifted her chin up so he could look into her bright yellow eyes. "...the way you are."

Raven really felt touched by his words, usually men wanted her to turn into their dream girls and rarely did she have sex as herself. She cuddled her head into his broad hairy chest just wanting to savor the moment for a second but abruptly pushed Logan on to the bed.

Logan gawked at her a little surprised; she was a lot stronger than she looked.

Raven got on the bed too and crawled towards him like a lioness about to eat a prey. Logan sat up, already feeling turned on by watching her crawl like that but then she pounced on him, pushing him back down on the bed.

"Soo I guess you're not used to having a woman taking control?" Raven hummed, taking off the very little clothing Logan had left on.

"Maybe," Logan grinned, reaching up to feel her breasts but Raven slapped his hands away.

"Not yet…"

But Logan could not wait and flipped her over underneath him and began groping her breasts all he wanted. "Ya know darlin' I'm gettin' the impression you haven't been dominated in a while."

Raven snickered. "I don't think you have either." She then rolled him over with her unexplainable strength and was back on top before she grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head.

"Sweetheart, if you don't stop this, you might get hurt," Logan smirked, evilly. This was going to be fun…

"Hit me with your best shot," Raven challenged, licking her lips slowly.

All of the sudden, they started to wresting with each other, both trying to be dominator. Every time Logan tried to hold her down, she did this crazy thing with her legs and kicked him off. Raven couldn't keep him down either since he was physically larger than her.

Logan finally won when he got between her legs and then pulled her towards his large throbbing cock. He tried jamming it in when suddenly she morphed and a chastity belt appeared on her.

"What the fuck!?" Logan shouted, pulling on the belt. It was strange it actually felt like metal. "Don't be sore loser, darlin'."

"Ask me nicely," Raven taunted as she began to grope her own breasts, trying to get Logan more riled up.

"May, I please fuck you?"

"Fine I guess you can have my virginity." Raven sighed, sarcastically.

Logan laughed out loud. There was no way she was virgin.

"Hey!" she cried but smirked. "I would be insulted…"She then morphed the chastity belt away before shoving herself on to his manhood. "But I really want to fuck you."

He grinned and then began to thrust, roughly in out of her. She was really tight almost like a virgin…he wondered if that had anything to do with her powers. Useful.

"OH GOD!" Raven yelled, sitting up and hugging him. She grabbed his back and scratched deep cuts into his back.

Logan groaned in pain and pleasure as his cuts quickly healed. He pulled her hair hard, liking hearing her moan in pain and pleasure too. They repeated themselves for almost thirty minutes as Logan continued to plunge in and out of her in all different positions.

Raven tasted so sweet but there was something about her that was unique and exotic. Logan couldn't get enough of her.

"OH MY GOD!" Raven screamed as her nails cut deep into his back again. Her cunt suddenly became tighter around Logan's penis and Logan knew what that meant. She was having an orgasm….

Logan let out a loud groan as his dick ejaculated in her swelling vagina. They both had reached an orgasm practically at the same time and felt pleasurable waves of tingling sensations throughout their bodies.

Logan collapsed on top of Raven when it was done. "Wow, my god I don't think I have ever done it with such an aggressive woman like you."

Raven chuckled, stroking Logan's face. "I think you just haven't done it with a woman who is actually good at sex…actually most people aren't good at sex."

Logan beamed, feeling good about himself since he was able to get Raven to achieve an orgasm. He liked pleasing the woman as much as himself. "Maybe next time I'll let you "take control."

She ruffled his hair out. "Next time? Hmmm…I like the sound of that." She kissed him on the lips, which turned into lip devouring. They rolled around the bed, ready to make love again but they both suddenly heard the five-year-old girl cry in the kitchen, where they left that poor family tied up.

Raven stopped and looked at the door. "Oh I forgot about them…do you think they heard us?"

Logan chuckled, moving a strand of hair out of her face. "They would have to be deaf not to hear us." He moved off her and laid flat on the bed. "But we should probably leave. I think we have tortured them enough."

"Yeah, you're right," Raven agreed, stretching her arms up. "They didn't have that much money so I didn't even bother stealing it."

"How nice of you," Logan snickered. "I'm glad to know you're not a total bitch."

"And yet you're still an asshole…" Raven smiled, sweetly.

"Hey, I'm a saint compared to my brother."

"You have a brother?" she asked, a little surprised. She sat up and looked at Logan for an explanation.

"Uhh yeah…." he said, sitting up too. He realized he shouldn't have mentioned Victor.

"I kind of assumed you had no family," Raven told him. Her family had tried killing her when they found out about her abilities. Even if her family was still alive she considered them dead. So she wondered if Logan was on good terms with his brother.

"He's probably at that bar in Nogales," Logan shrugged. "We were supposed to meet at the nearest town."

"Oh really? Could I meet him?"

"Aren't you buyin' the drinks?" Logan reminded Raven, nudging her.

She giggled. "You didn't tell me I been buying for three…but I'm sorry I can't imagine anyone more assholey then you."

"He'll probably be really nice to you at first," Logan said, rolling his eyes. "He'll probably try to sleep with you."

"Does he do this to a lot of your lovers?"

"A few."

"Do you do that to his lovers?"

Logan shook his head. "Uh…no after he has sex with anyone they look like they were hit by a fuckin' train."

"He's that rough?"

"Yeah… you could say that," he replied, making a digusted face. "I mean if you like these…" He released his claws out and showed them to her. "...digging into your skin and having him bite on you like he's a fuckin' vampire then go for it."

"Oh…" she said, a little freaked out. Raven liked it rough but that sounded too rough even for her taste.

Logan was glad to see the shocked reaction on Raven's face. He wanted to scare Raven so she would want to stay away from Victor.

"So he has claws like you?" Raven asked, staring at Logan's claws before he retracted them back into his arms.

"Yeah… but they aren't the same. He can't hide them like I can. His nails on his fingers are the long deadly claws."

"Interesting," Raven commented before she got into Logan's face and breathed. "That means he probably couldn't finger me."

Logan smiled and snaked a hand down to her pussy. He put his index finger and middle finger up her wet cunt. "Not unless you want you're tight little pussy ripped up to shreds." He then curled his fingers like claws and moved it around in her

Raven jumped when Logan did that claws anywhere near her vagina or up in it did not sound fun for her.

Logan chuckled low, liking feeling when she jumped. It was turning him on and made him want to fuck her again… that family could wait…

Raven pushed his hand out and patted it. "Don't worry we'll fuck later. How about we make your brother jealous when he hears us fuck." She then took his hand and started sucking on Logan's index finger, giving him a sneak peak at their next love making acts.

Logan smirked at that thought.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

**I don't think I'm very good at writing sex scenes…. Whatever! **

**Victor will be in the next chapter wooo.**


	3. I got an idea

**Wow it's been a while…was it 2011 I last updated? Damn. But I didn't forget so enjoy! **

***My Spanish still sucks**

* * *

**OoOoOoOoO**

* * *

"You need help, little lady?" Logan asked in fake southern accent as he helped Raven down from one of the horses they had stolen.

"Why aren't you just the gentlemen?" Raven flirted back in a high-pitch southern bell accent.

After a long horse ride, they had finally reached the town of Nogales and were very anxious to get a drink from the local bar. Raven was no longer in her natural form and had transformed into attractive black-haired human woman dressed in blue lacy dress that looked a little too fancy for the middle of the desert. Logan looked very sharp and handsome in it, a much better improvement than his tattered attirement he had earlier. Raven had made Logan dress up too in that suit they had found back in that farmhouse. However, Raven couldn't see his bulging muscles anymore, which she had grown fond looking at. It was a very small town so they both stood out, regardless what they dressed in.

Raven though was also looking forward to meeting Logan's brother, Victor since she wanted to see if Victor was just as "interesting" as Logan.

"You better tie those reins tight," Raven winked as Logan tied the horse's reins to a post in front of the bar. "We wouldn't want them to get stolen."

Logan smirked at her after he finished and playfully grabbed her from behind. Raven giggled like a schoolgirl but stopped when a man suddenly flew out one of the bar's windows and landed at their feet, unconscious. The sound of screams, shouts and fists hitting flesh followed from inside the building and Logan was pretty sure what…or who started the fight. He shook his head.

"Oh good, we didn't miss the party," Raven commented, stepping over the knocked out man. "Shall we?"

Logan held out his arm and Raven held on to it before they contentedly, strolled up the stairs to the bar and entered.

About eight men were fighting each other when they walked inside and took a seat at the bar. The place was already run down looking and them breaking objects around them weren't doing the place any favors.

"So which one is Victor?" Raven asked, trying to search him out in the brawl.

"The one who started the fight," Logan answered, picking up someone's drink, who had left it behind to join the fight. "And the one who's winnin'."

"Aren't you going to help him?"

"I'm thirsty."

Logan tried to the get the bartender's attention but he was too busy pulling out a gun from underneath the bar.

"Párelo!" he screamed, pointing a shotgun at them. _Stop it!_

Everyone froze in the establishment, while Raven and Logan watched like it was entertaining movie.

"Vamos! Salga!" the bartender continued yelling at them as the men slowly exited the bar, grumbling. _Go! Leave!_

Only one man didn't move, who happened to be the only white man as well and Raven guessed he had to be Victor.

He did look little like Logan in the face and was just as muscular but was taller and had lighter hair color. He had a wide grin on his face, which revealed sharp canines that probably could tear through flesh like butter but it was his claw-like nails that were the attention grabber. They were grotesque looking but Raven found herself wanting to touch them as she stared at them. He wore simple clothes, wore-out jeans and a flannel shirt that were covered in blood but yet he didn't have a single cut or bruise on him.

"Salga!" the bartender yelled again at him but Victor ignored him when he spotted Logan sitting at the bar. _Leave!_

"Jimmy, you made it!" Victor exclaimed, happily as he came over and slapped him on the back. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Jimmy?" Raven muttered under her breath.

"Tiene usted que salir! Vamos! Vamos! O lo dispararé!" the bartender bellowed at Victor, wildly. _You have to leave! Go! Go! Or I will shoot him!_

"El no causará más problemas," Raven told the bartender, while slipping him twenty American dollars. He looked at it and decided to take it as he backed away. _He will not cause more problems. _

"Will you?" she asked Victor, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh so this is what ya have been doin'…" Victor smirked, looking at Raven up and down. "Aren't you goin' to introduce us, Jimmy?"

"I'm Raven Darkholme," Raven said before Logan could say anything as she held her hand out.

"Victor Creed," he greeted, kissing her hand as he sat down next to them. "So how did you two meet, exactly? I mean we are in the fuckin' desert."

"We met at an execution," Raven retorted like she was telling a really romantic and cute story. "When I saw bullets rip this chest I knew he was the one."

"Always the romantic spot," Victor chuckled before leering at Logan. "Oh so you did get capture after all? Typical…"

"And who left me behind, eh bub?" Logan growled back, turning to the bartender to order a bottle of Mezcal.

"I can't save yer ass all the time," Victor snapped. He then looked at Raven, curiously. "But…why were you goin' to be executed?"

"Guess," Raven grinned, eyes flashing yellow.

"If ya think she looks beautiful now," Logan smirked, putting an arm around her. "Yer haven't seen nothin' yet."

"You really haven't," Raven winked, biting her tongue, flirtatiously.

"Well why don't we all go someplace a little bit more private and yer two can tell me all about it."

Raven's eyes twinkled in amusement. Logan, on the hand, grabbed the bottle of Mezcal the bartender had brought and downed it, knowing he was going to need it.

* * *

OoOoOoOoO

* * *

"I was just wanderin'…" Victor slurred, slightly buzzed since he had just drank entire bottle of whiskey in on sitting. "…when you turn into man do you have peni-

"Don't ask her that," Logan barked, taking the bottle of whiskey from him.

"No, no it's okay," Raven chuckled, patting Logan's shoulder. She was also very drunk as she held a bottle of Mezcal like it was a baby. Raven had reverted back to her true blue form since there were no prying eyes nearby. Victor also seemed unfazed by her powers but it was clear he was very interested in her.

Victor, Raven and Logan had migrated from the local bar to a small Inn and had been drinking heavily the whole night. They had probably spent hundreds of dollars with the amount of alcoholic beverages they had consumed since it took a lot of alcohol to get them all very drunk. However, Logan was no longer as drunk as Victor and Raven, he had stop drinking a while ago. Victor and Raven continuously flirting had killed Logan's buzz.

"But to answer your question, yes I have a penis when I turn into a man," she responded, giggly.

Victor started laughing, hysterically. Logan made no reaction since he wasn't sure how to react.

"Does it work?" Victor inquired, curiously.

"You know, I'm not sure, I have never actually tried yet," Raven declared, thoughtfully. "But maybe I should…"

"You can try on Jimmy!" Victor suggested, loudly. Luckily, they were in one of Inn's rooms and not in the common room where everyone could hear them.

"I doubt he's in to that," Raven laughed, lying on the bed but then perked back up and smiled, "Are you?"

"No," Logan answered, sourly.

"We are just joking," Raven snickered. "Seriously, lighten up. Did you stop drinking? Come on, here you go-

"He's in one of his moods," Victor retorted, rolling his eyes.

"I think he's just worried that I'm going to go with you tonight instead of him," Raven chuckled, drunkenly. "He even told me."

The color drained from Logan's face.

"He should be worried," Victor grinned, not sounding as drunk as before. "Because he knows I can have any girl I want."

"Well I'm going to bed," Logan announced, standing up.

"We are just joking, GOD! Take a joke!" Raven repeated, grabbing his arm. Victor only gave Logan a nasty smile as he took grabbed the bottle of whiskey back from him.

"Fuck the both of you," he snarled, jerking his arm away from Raven before he left the room.

"Don't worry about the fuckin' part," Victor called after him. He then turned back to Raven. "Now how about-

"Actually…" Raven muttered, looking down as she put the Mezcal on the ground. "I should go with him."

"I can show you a better time than him," Victor told her, moving closer to her.

"I'm sure you could," she agreed, standing up.

"Why then?"

"I like him."

"You don't like me?"

"I do but…he's caring-

"Oh I can be very caring," Victor retorted, pulling her towards him. He tried kissing her but Raven pushed him away with her surprising strength.

"Not like that," Raven snipped, getting up again. "I want to be with someone who actually likes me and cares about my well-being it's…been too long since I have been with someone like that."

"I like ya a lot," Victor mumbled low. He would never say this sober but he really wanted to have her. "You seriously are like no other woman I have met before, yer kind of a bitch but yet you get it! You get it and you don't bull shit!"

"And I get how drunk you are right now."

"Yer drunk too…so-

"Goodnight, Victor," Raven said over him, heading to the door.

"Fine but don't come back crawling to me when he can't satisfy you!"

"Don't worry that is not a problem," Raven winked before closing the door shut.

Victor rolled his eyes and drank himself asleep.

* * *

OoOoOoOoO

* * *

When Logan woke up this morning, he was so ecstatic to find Raven was in his bed because that meant she had chosen him over Victor. He had been surprised to find her at his door and had kind of taken his anger out on her last night with really rough sex, the mangled bed as evidence but she seemed to enjoy it, nevertheless. He really liked Raven so it was reassuring that she did too when she picked him.

Logan watched her as she slept and couldn't understand why anyone would reject or hate her just because she looked different. She was so beautiful in every way.

Raven blinked her eyes opened a few minutes later, eyes glowing an even brighter yellow color from the sunlight peaking in from the cheap drapes. She smiled at him and stretched her arms out and yawned, "Have you been watching me sleep?"

Logan shrugged.

"You feeling okay?" Raven asked, snuggling up next to him. "I think I lost count of how many bottles we brought last night."

"I don't get hangovers," Logan stated, putting an arm around her. "But wat about you? Do you have a healin' factor or sumthin' because I'm pretty sure you drank just as much?"

"I heal fast but not as fast as you but I have always had a high tolerance for alcohol too."

"I have always admired a girl who knows how to drink," he grinned, pushing a stray of hair out of face.

Raven smiled and outlined his muscles on his arm with her fingers before asking, "So do you have a life outside of crime?"

"I don't usually steal horses and raid houses, I hope you know," Logan told her, flexing his arm for her. "But no not really…Victor and I have been just drifting around really."

"Same," Raven nodded. "I can't stay in one place for too long."

"There's just nuthin' to do when a war isn't going on."

"Oh so you fought on the Western Front?" Raven asked, curiously. "How'd that go? You must be like the perfect solider."

"It was interesting…much different than the Civil War. There were so many new weapons introduced-

"Whoa, whoa wait," Raven interrupted him. "The Civil War? Are you saying you fought in the American Civil War?"

"Yeah."

"But that would make you eighty or ninety!"

"Yeah I know."

Raven shook her head in awe as she sat up. "So how old are you then?"

"I'll be eighty-six in a few months."

"And I thought my appearance threw people off," she laughed, touching his face. "How is this possible? You don't look older than forty."

"I think my healin' factor slows my agin' down or sumthin'."

"Well goddamn, what else don't I know about you?"

"A lot," he smirked, patting her hand. "How old are you by the way? With your powers, you would be able to conceive your true age, no?"

"A lady never reveals her age," Raven recited in a southern bell accent, bringing the covers up to conceal her face. "But…you are old enough to be my father, no grandfather…heh no, maybe my great grandfather-

"You make me sound like an old pervert."

"You kind of are," Raven teased. "Taking advantage of a poor little innocent girl like me!"

"You are the farthest thing from innocent, my dear," Logan retorted, pulling the covers off her before getting on top of her.

"And you definitely don't have an erection of an eighty year old man," Raven pointed out as spread her legs open and felt his thick throbbing cock rub up against her. He thrust hard inside her, which made her moan and clenched onto the sheets since she was still little sore from last night's rough sex but she liked it either way. She could be masochist but felt like being the dominant this time when she hugged his torso and rolled them over so she was on top. She rode him for a bit, while she held his arms down so he couldn't touch her anywhere else.

She then collapsed on him and whispered, "You know what we should do?"

"What?" he grunted, grouchily since she had stopped.

"We should rob a bank."

Logan made a puzzled face since that was not what he was thinking at all and instead wrapped his arms around her and rolled back on top, wanting to finish.

"So is that a yess?" she murmured in his ear. "We would be unstoppable, you know? Do you remember how we felt after we rob that farm? How we fucked?"

Yes, Logan did remember as he smirked and thrust in and out even harder as he moved her body with him, which made Raven squirm against him in delight. She put her arms around his neck and breathed, "And I'll let you do whatever you want to me every night."

Logan buried his face into her neck and only let out a satisfied moan, which Raven took that as a yes anyways.

* * *

OoOoOoOoO

* * *

Last night was kind of blur to Victor but he knew for sure that Raven had turned him down, which of course wounded his pride, big time. He had woken up about an hour ago and slouched down to the Inn's bar to drink his embarrassment away but his buzz was ultimately killed when he saw Raven and Logan come down.

They looked like a stupid happy couple with their arms linked together. Raven had turned back into black haired woman from before but now was wearing jeans and riding gear. Logan looked fresh faced and probably the happiest he had even seen him, it made him sick.

"You okay?" Raven asked when her and Logan approached him. "You drank a lot last night."

"He's fine," Logan stated, smugly since he knew Victor was just embarrassed Raven didn't chose him. "We don't get hangovers-

"The sound of your voice is giving me a headache so maybe I am," Victor hissed at them. "But yeah sure I'm fine but I don't remember much though."

"Oh how convenient," Raven retorted, looking at Logan, who smirked back.

"Oh shut up," Victor snarled, turning away from them. "What do you two want? If you're invitin' me to go to yer weddin' I ain't goin'-

They both laughed but in an annoying cute couple way. "No we have not been planning that," Raven chuckled, sitting down next to him. "But what we have been planning is something that might interest you."

Victor gave her a doubtful look.

"Would you like to rob a bank with us?" she asked, taking a hold of Logan's hand.

Victor gave her a suspicious glare then looked at Logan for explanation since he thought this was a joke.

"We are serious," Logan confirmed, squeezing Raven's hand.

"Okay fine I'm in then," Victor responded without another thought.

"Well that didn't take much convincing," Raven chortled. "I like that."

"Anything remotely dangerous attracts him," Logan explained, sitting down as well.

"Same with you since you like me," Raven sniggered, moving over to sit on Logan's lap.

"We can't die so what's the point of doing non-dangerous things?" Victor snapped, trying to ignore their lovely-dovey couple behavior since it made him want to puke.

"He's got a point."

"But the three of us would make the perfect team," Victor commented when he really started to think about it. He and Logan had robbed a few banks before and had gotten away with it too but stopped after a few innocent people got killed this one time and Logan freaked out and swore never do it again. But he seemed to be willingly to do anything with this Raven girl around, which got Victor thinking. Her unique gifts and her influence on Logan could be very useful to him, indeed…

"I think he's a little too excited about this," Raven muttered since Victor suddenly looked really happy.

"You think?" Logan snickered, kissing her forehead.

"There's a bank in Kansas I thought we could try," Raven suggested, snapping Victor out of his thoughts. "I have some friends out there."

"Sounds good to me," Victor answered, totally forgetting about his earlier woes.

"Let me just make somethin' clear to you though, Victor," Logan abruptly said in a serious tone. "There will be no killin', no one needs to die over money."

"I don't kill anybody who doesn't deserve it," Victor said, innocently, putting his hands up.

Logan rolled his eyes before directing his attention to innkeeper at the far end of the bar so he could ask for some breakfast.

"I have the same motto," Raven whispered low, eyes flashing yellow.


	4. The first bank of many!

**Author's Notes: So I was craving some Wolverine and Mystique fanfictions since I totally ship them but guess what? There is like no stories of them on here!**

**I mean whattt?**

**They are canon in the movies and the comics so what the hell? Well, they weren't a couple in the movies but there was that scene in X2 when Mystique tries to sleep with Wolverine. **

**So the lack of fanfictions motivated me to continue this story! I know this fanfic is full of sex but I am trying to keep a story. There has to be a story for me if I read porn haha ;)**

**So yeah 50 shades of Grey just didn't do it for me since there was no story. Sorry, but that was a horrible book...sooooooo horrible. Ugh. **

**Anyways, I don't know how I got on that subject but enjoy :)**

* * *

**OoOoOoOoO**

* * *

"Yess…right there…" Victor heard Raven whimpered as he regained consciousness. "God, yes…muh…mmm…how can you be good at this too?"

Victor held the urge to open his eyes but from the sounds he was hearing, Raven and Logan were having sex right in front of him. Victor fumed in anger when he realized what they were doing since he was literally sitting right across from them. He was not even a foot away from them!

After Victor, Logan and Raven decided they were going to work together, they all went to the nearest city and caught a train to Kansas. It was a long train ride and Victor had fallen asleep half way through the ride since he was sick of watching Raven and Logan act all coupley. But Victor couldn't believe they were actually fucking right in front of him. He figured it was probably Raven's idea since he knew Logan would never do anything like this in public.

The train wasn't crowded with many passengers but if someone did walk by their compartment, they would be able to see what Raven and Logan were doing. Their compartment had an open door way.

Victor slightly opened one of his eyes, pretending to be still asleep and saw them sitting next to each other; however, Logan had his right hand down Raven's skirts.

Raven was gripping a newspaper she had laid out over her lap to conceal what Logan was doing to her but she couldn't hide the pleasure on her face as Logan fiercely fingered her.

Victor closed his eyes and felt a twitch in his privates. The image of Raven being pleasured was now permanently tattooed in his brain.

He wanted her. Badly.

Raven was in human form, a redheaded girl but all Victor could envision was him digging his claws into her blue flesh as he fucked her. He peaked open an eye again, wanting to see more.

Raven had begun fondling her own breasts after she had put a hand down her blouse but Logan suddenly pulled her arm out with his free hand.

"Stop it," Logan breathed into her ear. "Yer gonna make me want to touch them."

"That's the point," Raven whispered, taking his hand and putting it down her blouse. He groped her left breast before pinching her nipple, which her quiver but shortly pulled his hand out of her shirt.

"Someone will see."

"Then stroke harder so I can finish," Raven hissed, moving her body with his fingers. "…so close…uhh…come on."

Victor held in his breath, feeling blood fill his boner. He tried to think of something else but that was almost impossible since Raven began moaning loud.

"Yer damn so loud," Logan mumbled before pulling Raven into a kiss to quiet her. She groaned loud in his mouth when she finally reached an orgasm and abruptly grabbed Logan's hair and yanked his head back away from her mouth.

Logan grunted but smiled, looking pleased with himself before Raven began to kiss his exposed throat.

Victor, on the other hand, was using every fiber in his body not to become hard. He tried looking at Logan's face but that didn't help, all he could think about was Raven.

Logan tried to pull his hand from out of her skirts but Raven stopped him and whimpered, "Do it again."

"Later," Logan smirked, pulling his hand free from her grasp. "We're almost there."

"Are you going to make me beg?" she asked before taking his hand and sticking his index and middle finger in her mouth. She slowly sucked on his fingers before snaking her hand into her skirts to finger herself.

"Raven..." he warned, grabbing her hand to stop her.

She ignored him and then began rubbing his crotch instead. He playfully grabbed her throat, bringing her closer to him. Raven let an aroused grasp out and tried to open his fly on his pants.

"Do ya two have t' do that right fuckin' in front of me?" Victor snarled, deciding to finally reveal he was awake. He had no desire to see Logan get a hand job.

Logan pulled away in embarrassment but Raven didn't move, she wasn't embarrassed at all. It was like she wanted Victor to watch.

"Thought you were asleep," Logan commented, clearing his throat. He wiped his hands on his trousers before Raven took one of his hands and kissed. She looked Victor straight in the eye while she did it.

"Yer aren't exactly quiet," Victor replied, staring right back at Raven.

Raven only grinned and snuggled into Logan's chest.

Victor rolled his eyes and looked out the window, seeing the scenery had changed. The hot desert of Mexico was no longer in sight, only the wild plains of Kansas.

"Shouldn't be long," Raven told them. "We can stay with my friends Liz and Ted until will set our selves up."

"How's the city?" Victor asked. He had never been to Kansas City before.

"Plenty to do, its not called The Paris of the Plains for nothing." Raven retorted. "Gambling, drinking…prostitutes."

"Oh so you'll fit in?"

"Victor," Logan growled in a warning tone. He wrapped an arm around Raven, protectively.

"I'd rather get money for sex than pay for it." Raven shrugged. The comment hadn't bothered her in the least bit.

"I'm sure you would."

"Is this going to be a problem?" Logan asked, gesturing to the both of them

"No, of course not," Raven reassured Logan, patting his thigh. "Right, Creed?"

"As long as ya deliver like how you talk."

"I always deliver." Raven winked. "Didn't you hear?"

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

**-A Few Days Later-**

"That was too easy," Victor commented, sounding disappointed as he stuffed his leather bag full of money. When he finished filling that bag out, he pulled out another bag and began stuffing that one. "They practically let us walk in."

"Yer really didn't even need us." Logan nodded, agreeing with Victor. He also was stuffing crisp stacks of hundred dollar bills into bags as well.

"Oh trust me, it gets harder each time," Raven retorted from outside the vault. She was the lookout. Though, the sound of her voice sounded funny since she was currently in the form of the manger of the bank.

Victor, Logan, and Raven had kidnapped the bank manager and basically just walked without a hitch since Raven convinced the bank workers that they were taking money from the vault for official business. The bank workers had brought their story without question, and so Logan and Victor's special abilities weren't even needed.

"Are you done yet?" Raven asked, walking into the vault. The manger was a short bald man with a heavy mustache and a deep voice. She grabbed two bags Logan and Victor had finished with earlier.

"This is like takin' candy from a baby," Victor sniggered, strapping four bags full of money on himself. "I hope the next bank is more a challenge."

"Another bank?" Logan questioned. He looked at the four bags he held. "This is more than enough money."

"Oh James, darling," Raven purred in her normal voice, which looked strange coming from the manger's form. "Its not enough for this town." Her eyes then flashed yellow and stoked his cheek. "Let's go lover."

"Please don't say that while you're him."

Raven playfully wigged her tongue in mouth and tried to kiss him but he backed up, trying hold her off. They both laughed and Raven eventually morphed her head into herself and kissed him, deeply.

"You _lovers_, are goin' t' get us caught," Victor growled in the background. "Let's go!"

"Fine, my dream to have sex on a pile money will just have to wait." Raven sighed, pulling away from Logan. She morphed back into the manager.

"Don't worry that can be arranged." Logan beamed, pinching Raven's behind. He then felt weird after doing it since he had just technically pinched the manger's ass instead. It definitely was not as tight as Raven's behind.

Victor only rolled his eyes at their horseplay, trying not to grow irritated. He knew he had to get laid soon or else he knew he would go insane.

Victor, Logan, and Raven then walked out of the bank like they owned the place.

* * *

OoOoOoOoO

* * *

"If yer tell anyone about us, we'll find you and gut ya," Victor growled at the real bank manager as showed him his claws. He then smiled, showing off his sharp vampire-like canines.

The manager couldn't even speak since he was so scared but shook his head no.

"Okay that's enough Victor," Logan sighed. He walked over and picked up the bank manger by the arm off the couch. He dragged him to the apartment door and opened it.

"You are no fun, runt!" Logan heard Victor say before he shut the door behind him.

"I swear, I won't tell anybody," the manager pleaded with him as Logan pulled him down the stairs.

No one paid Logan or the manager any attention if anyone was walking by on the stairs. They were on the bad side of town where a lot of crime went unnoticed. Though, the manager did look out of place since he was really a very expensive three-piece suit.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Logan suddenly pulled something out of his coat pocket. The manger squeaked and closed his eyes, covering his face with his arms.

"Here take it!" Logan growled, handing him two large stack of hundred dollar bills.

The manager looked at it confused. "Why?"

"Just go," Logan sniped, pushing him out the apartment's complex front doors. "And don't tell anyone about us or…"

Logan then showed him his claws as they slide out of his right fist.

The manager squeaked again and ran off, hiding the money in his own suit pocket.

Logan retracted his claws and shut the door before making his way back up the apartment. He was glad no bloodshed had come from this bank robbery but he still felt guilty for kidnapping the manager. Raven's friends Liz and Ted had kept an eye on the manger for them, while they were at the bank. Liz and Ted had gotten two bags of money out of it for helping them.

"Leaving so soon? Aww no!" Logan heard Liz exclaim to Raven when he re-entered the apartment. Liz was a heavy-set woman with curly brown hair. He didn't know the history of their friendship but Liz was more than comfortable with Raven's blue appearance. Liz's husband Ted was a skinny black man, so color nor race didn't seem to matter to her.

"Thank you for letting us stay here, Lizzy," Raven thanked her, playing with one of Liz's curls.

"Yeah, thanks," Victor piped in. "But I can't spend another night here, hearin' these two fuck right next to me." He gestured his head at Logan and Raven.

"Victor," Logan hissed. His cheeks turned slightly red from embarrassment.

"You two can get pretty loud." Ted also added, looking at Victor in agreement.

Liz and Ted's apartment was small, one bedroom and bathroom, so Victor slept on the couch, while Logan and Raven slept on the floor with each other. Logan and Raven were still in the stage where they couldn't keep their hands off each other, so basically every night they screwed.

"Sorry about that, bub."

"Don't apologize," Raven smirked, getting up from the dinner table. She went over to Logan and wrapped herself in his arms. "They're just jealous…but we'll make it up to y'all. Why don't we all go out and celebrate? We're buying, of course. I'll even buy a prostitute for you, Victor."

"Ha-ha," Victor sneered in annoyance. If Logan weren't there, he would have said something nastier to her. Raven had been driving Victor crazy for the last few days. She was such a cock tease and would constantly flirt and led him on.

Raven knew she had a sexual power over Victor and was abusing that power repetitively for her own entertainment.

"Oh, I'm sure Victor doesn't need help in that department," Liz sweetly complimented.

"Aw thanks, Lizzy," Victor smiled, charming her. "If you weren't Ted's girl…"

"Well, she is," Ted interrupted, going to Liz's side. Victor made him very warily.

Victor chuckled, deviously even though he would never get with Liz but he took every opportunity to mess with people.

"Actually, let's go shopping first!" Raven shrieked, bouncing up and down. She didn't know why she didn't think of this first.

"But you don't need to shop," Liz pointed out since Raven could morph into any outfit she wanted.

"I meant for them," Raven smiled, touching Logan's chest. She gestured her head at Victor and Ted as well. "We have the money, now we need to look the part."

* * *

OoOoOoOoO

* * *

This had to be the first time Logan ever felt overdressed in a bar since he was now wearing three-piece suit. But he did look sharp in it with his black pinstripe suit that defined his broad shoulders and his black and white wingtips shoes. He also wore a fedora, which brought the whole outfit together.

Raven had tried to convince him to shave his muttonchops and beard for the clean-shaven look but he stubbornly refused.

"You make a cute doll, Jimmy," Victor teased as he watched Logan pull on his collar. Victor had also gotten new clothes and was wearing a similar outfit but had picked his grey suit out himself, even though Raven tried to dress him.

"He looks amazing," Raven proclaimed, draping her arms over Logan. She was the redhead girl again but was now wearing an extravagant flapper outfit. She wore a white dress that was littered with jewels that glimmered in the light.

Liz and Ted both agreed, who were also dressed up.

"You would be even more handsome, James if you shaved…"

Logan smiled but shook his head, patting Raven's hand.

"Seriously, it's the twentieth century why do you two look like you just came back from fighting the civil war?" Raven asked both Logan and Victor.

"Well, we did," Logan shrugged as Victor nodded along.

Liz and Ted both laughed since they thought that was joke.

"You two are actually old men!" Raven crackled. "How delicious and perverted."

"Oh Raven, stop teasing them. They can't be past thirty…uhh, seven!" Liz declared, generously because she was going to say forty originally.

"Yeah, thirty-seven," Raven winked. She then raised her glass up to make a toast until she noticed her glass was empty.

"Oh no, we need more alcohol," Raven giggled. She tipped her glass upside down to show that it was empty.

"I'll get you some more," Logan offered.

"No, no I'm paying!" Raven exclaimed, pushing him back down. She got up and pushed past Victor as she exited from the booth.

They were all sitting in a booth with Liz and Ted on one side and Raven and Logan on the other, while Victor sat on the end. The bar was on good side of town so most people were dressed up but since they all had spent so much on their new clothes, they were easily the best-dressed group in the bar.

Raven had to push herself through the crowded bar until she got to the counter top.

"Five shots of your best whiskey," Raven told the bartender, sitting down at the bar. He nodded and went to fulfill her order.

As she waited, Raven opened up her silver sparkly purse and pulled out a hand-held mirror. She wished she could be her blue self but this was her best form she could muster that kind of looked like her. She moved the mirror slightly to fix her hair when she suddenly saw a reflection of somebody standing behind her.

It was a man. He was tall and very intimidating looking with long scar down his right eye. He was dressed in a very expensive suit as well and had his black hair slick back to the point where it looked like he just painted the top of his head black. He also had gray glaring eyes that were fixed on Raven right now.

Raven grasped and put the mirror back in her purse. _He doesn't know it's me. _Raven tried to tell herself, turning her body away from him.

"Don't act like you don't know me," the scarred man rumbled behind her. "I know its you, Raven."

"My name is not Raven, darling," Raven told him, trying to contain her nervousness. She couldn't bring herself to turn around and look him in the eyes.

He sat down next to her and leaned in close. "You maybe able to change into anyone you want but you smell the same and your body language is the same," he breathed into her ear.

Raven felt her body shudder and the man smiled, wickedly at her reaction.

"W-what do you want, Allen?"

"What do you think?" he sniped. "Your Johnson's property and he wants you back."

"He doesn't own me. No one owns me!" She hissed, voice full of venom.

The bartender came back with Raven's order before Allen could say anything.

"Thank you," Raven murmured. "Just put it on our tab."

"Yes, he does," Allen continued when the bartender walked away. "Because if I remember right, you stole a boatload of money when you left."

"Just leave me alone." Raven shook, feeling tears well up in her eyes. She tried to control her emotions but she was honestly scared. It wasn't Allen himself that scared her, it was who he represented.

"I made him a lot of money when I worked for him so I don't owe him anything. I never saw half that money I made so I took what I earned!"

Allen said nothing but instead, grabbed her arm in a painfully grip and hissed, "Don't make me hurt you, Raven. Come with me quietly, and he might be more forgiving."

"If you don't go away I'll stick my boyfriend on you," she threatened, trying to pull her arm away from him. She cried out when he squeezed on her arm since it felt like he was going to break her arm. Allen was stronger than most men in an uncanny way.

"He has special abilities of his own," Raven told him, looking over at her table but she couldn't see Logan through the crowd of people. "Much more powerful than you."

He gave her a doubtful look and stood up, planning to drag her out.

"Is there a problem?" Victor suddenly intervened. He had wanted some gin and wasn't sure Raven was getting but was glad he had stumbled on to this scenario.

"Go back to your party," Allen snapped at Victor. He opened up his jacket and revealed a gun to him.

"She is part of my party, bub," Victor snarled, before pulling him and Raven apart.

Allen resisted and was surprised Victor was able to yank him from Raven. Allen tried to go for his gun but Victor grabbed her wrist in lighting speed. He dug his claws into his wrist, which made Allen grasp in surprise again.

"I'll think you should go," Victor ordered, burrowing his claws deep into his flesh. Allen's blood seeped down Victor's hands.

"Don't think you'll see the last of us," Allen gritted in pain. He then left after Victor let him go. Pride also wounded along with his wrist.

"What the fuck was that about?" Victor couldn't help but relish the fact that he had caught Raven in this predicament.

"Nothing," Raven mumbled, gathering the drinks the bartender had left for her. She was glad it wasn't Logan who had caught her but she had a feeling Victor was going to torture her with this new found information.

"You owe money or sumthin'?"

Raven gritted her teeth. "Okay, yes but its my money I can do what I want with it."

"Sure, sure," Victor nodded but the grin on his face kept growing bigger and bigger. "We all have secrets about our past…but yer secret is gonna cost ya." He then gave her the up-down look, imagining her naked.

"Wow," Raven chuckled also giving him the same look. "You want to fuck me that badly, you would blackmail me?"

Victor shrugged, taking one of the shots. He down it and wiped his mouth, smirking.

"Good to know." Raven smiled but it suddenly dropped. "You are beyond pathetic, Creed."

"Oh I'm pathetic?" Victor growled, pushing her against the bar. She almost dropped the drinks but grew an extra finger to get a good grip on them. "I think it's more pathetic ya are usin' Jimmy and me to help you get the money you owe-

"Hey, I like Logan! How dare you!" Raven interjected. She grew a few inches taller so she was on the same eye level as Victor. "And I don't remember you putting up much of fight when I suggested we**—**"

"I know you don't like him as much as he _likes_ you," Victor said over her. "The runt is fallin' for you. He basically does anythin' you say! Ya are usin' me and him."

"You're just mad he doesn't listen to you anymore!"

Victor rolled his eyes but then got very close to her and murmured, "I know yer type. Ya don't want an relationship, you just want…" He snaked a hand down underneath her dress and felt her leg all the way up to her inner thigh. He could feel her quiver to his touch but Raven moved away before anything else could happen.

"Fuck you!" Raven growled, pushing past him. She spilled some of the drinks but kept walking with her head up high. Raven was glad she had the ability to control her appearance because she was actually blushing hard.

"You soon will, sweetheart," Victor sneered, watching her walk away. Logan and her would not last long, Victor was sure of it and he confident that he was going to be the reason why.


	5. It's gonna happen

**Author's Notes: I am so behind with updating all my stories ahhhh, but a long wait means a longer chapter! Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**OoOoOoOoO**

* * *

_**-A Few Months Later-**_

"I think this makes a better fan," Raven giggled, waving a wad of money in front of her face. She fake fainted dramatically and fell backwards on a bed, which was littered in money. She then began to frail her arms and legs around in it like she was making a snow angel.

"And I'm starting to think green is my color now," Raven hummed, morphing into a skimpy silk green nightdress.

"Green is definitely yer colour," Logan agreed, watching her from the bathroom. He then looked back at his own reflection in the mirror and shaved a spot on his chin.

"You say that about any color I'm in," Raven told him in matter-of-fact voice. She rolled over onto her stomach, and found herself admiring his sculpted naked body. Even when Logan wasn't flexing, a lot of his veins bugled out and sometimes his pecs would pop. She wasn't sure if he was doing that on purpose, but it was entertaining and sexy all at the same time.

_His body has to be part of his powers…it's too good to be humanly possible,_ Raven thought, eyes twinkling with lust.

"Well it's true," Logan remarked, flashing her a sweet smile. He splashed water on his face from the sink and grabbed a towel to dry his face. "Why don't you put that money away?"

"I want to have sex on it," Raven told him, stretching out on the money. A few wads of cash, fell off the bed and scattered on the floor.

Raven, Logan and Victor had robbed so many banks in the last few months they wouldn't have to worry about money for the next ten years, but they kept robbing banks nevertheless. It wasn't about the money. It was for the thrill.

Though, Raven, Victor and Logan had found many ways to spend their earnings. Raven and Logan had gotten their own fancy apartment on the rich side town, and were living the high life, drinking and partying almost every night. Victor was doing the same thing as well, but was getting into trouble more than anything.

"Why don't you come here?" Raven purred, beckoning him to the bed.

"Really?" Logan titled his head, coming back into the bedroom. He picked up a pair of trousers that were lying on the ground and shook them out. "It looks fuckin' uncomfortable. Makes my back hurt just lookin' it."

"You'll heal…come on it's been one of my fantasies."

"How many fantasies do ya have woman? We do one a week, I swear t' God."

"I couldn't count them all if I could." Raven winked. "What about you? You haven't really made any requests…and I'm the ultimate fantasy." She quickly morphed into five beautiful women, a blonde, a redhead, a black woman, an Asian woman and a green skinned woman.

Logan shook his head and gave her are-you-seriously-doing-this-again look. He never understood why she would always do that. He had told Raven a million times he liked her as her. But Logan didn't bring up the issue and sweetly told her, "Being with you is all I need, darlin'." He sounded so genuinely it almost sounded cheesy.

Raven chuckled and sat up. "Have you mastered the right thing to say to woman being alive all these years?"

Logan abruptly burst out laughing. He shook his head in amusement and pulled on his trousers.

"Smart if so," Raven smiled, coming up behind him. She put her arms underneath his armpits and held his shoulders. She got on her tippy toes and whispered into his ear, "But really what is one of your fantasies? Let me please you." She placed a hand on his crotch.

Logan smirked before turning around and picking her up. He brought her to the bed and pushed aside some of the money and dropped her on the bed.

Raven giggled in excitement as Logan crawled on top her and grabbed her wrists. He pinned them above her head and breathed, "Y'know, I haven't been able t' get this one image of you out of my head." He kissed her throat and used one hand to hold her down before slipping his free hand to unbuttoned his trousers.

"Tell me…"

"When that cop managed t' get those handcuffs on ya," Logan recounted. One of their robberies had gone wrong and Raven almost got arrested. "…if I were him I would've bended ya over…"

"Ohhhh so you like girls tied up?" Raven raised an eyebrow. "Vulnerable and helpless?" She changed the tone of her voice to high and innocent. "Oh please don't arrest me, I'll be good! I promise!"

"Like ya said I'm a dirty old man," Logan replied before flipping her body over. "And naughty girls get fucked in the ass." He got off the bed and grabbed her waist, pulling her towards his massive boner.

Raven, however, slipped away and rolled off the bed. "Well dirty old man I'll keep that in mind for next time." She morphed on a white crochet dress with a feathered headband and walked away.

"Darlin' you can't get me goin' and just leave," Logan retorted, catching her by the arm and pulling her into his lap as he sat back on the bed.

"Liz is coming over soon," Raven reminded him. She also didn't particularly want anal sex either. "We are going shopping."

"She's been over almost everyday." Logan complained. He pushed her dress up and tried to spread her thighs apart.

"No." Raven slapped his hand away as a warning for him to stop.

Logan immediately backed off. Though, he tried to play it off like he wasn't going try anything anyways. And that was one thing Raven liked about Logan, when she said no to him, he usually complied. He could be dominant, especially when he was angry but he never forced her to do anything.

Raven slide off his lap and sat next to him. She gave a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder, signifying she wasn't mad at him. Though, Raven felt bad for turning him on and ended up giving him a blowjob. She didn't mind that.

Logan cleared his throat after they finished and asked, "More shopping? What do you even buy?" He knew Raven didn't buy clothes since she could morph into any outfit she wanted to.

Raven lifted her head and nestled in his lap. "Our apartment isn't decorated yet," Raven said like it was serious problem that needed to address.

Logan rolled his eyes and chuckled. He could care less what their apartment looked like.

Raven began to play with his hair and slurred, "But…I'm thinking of buying handcuffs and few other toys for us—

"Well you better go then!" Logan exclaimed, pushing her off his lap before smacking her ass.

Raven let out a playful yelp and lightly hit him back. She then went to the bathroom to check herself out in the mirror. She played with different white skin tones until she found the one she liked with the white dress.

"Ya gonna be out all day?" Logan asked. He cracked his back before buttoning his trousers back up. He then reached over to the small nightstand by the bed and grabbed his last cigar. He lit it and took a long hit.

Logan usually brought cheap cigars, but now that he had money he been paying for the best cigars in town and they were totally worth it.

"Probably," Raven answered, now testing out different colors on her lips with her powers.

"I'm gonna stop by the tobacco store." Logan puffed out smoke, while putting on a shirt. "Ya want anythin'?" He dressed faster than Raven, who was still playing around with different colors and textures on her outfit.

"Just that brand you got last time," Raven responded, but sighed when she came out of the bathroom and saw what Logan was wearing. "Why are you dressed like lumberjack?"

"What? I'm not goin' nightclubbin' or anythin'" Logan shrugged, pulling his suspenders over his red plaid shirt before putting on a dirty brown coat "Unlike you I get fuckin' hot in those three piece suits."

"We live on Eden Street, we need to look the part."

"Trust me darlin' the people here ain't judgin' us on what we are wearin', everyone already knows who we are."

"Even so," Raven retorted, touching his chest as she walked back to the bed. "You look better in suit."

Logan smiled and grabbed his worn out cowboy hat instead of the dozen custom made hats from off the dresser. He was about to leave when Raven casually suggested, "Maybe you should bring Victor with you?"

Logan's smile dropped.

"He has a problem…" Raven continued, even though she knew she had hit a nerve with Logan. "He goes through his money like candy. I mean I know it's hard to kill you two but too many gambling debts are never a good thing."

Logan didn't offer an answer as he stuffed a wad of cash from off the bed in his back jean pocket.

Victor lived in the building with them, a few floors below them, but Logan barely ever saw him nowadays. The only time Logan saw Victor was when they were on the job. It wasn't the fact Victor was acting more like a complete ass than usual, but it was the fact his gambling problems were starting to affect him and Raven. A man had tried to attack Raven to get to Victor, which had really sent Logan off. He was done with him unless Victor addressed his problem.

"I think he's lonely," Raven presumed. She touched Logan's hand when he reached down to get more cash. She was more concerned about Victor stealing her money than Logan and Victor's weird relationship. "Maybe he'll stop acting like an asshole if you talk to him."

"He's a big boy," Logan dismissed, pulling his hand away. He headed towards the door. He was done with the conversation.

"He's your brother!" Raven yelled after him, running into their empty living room. "I don't want to be the reason, you two aren't talking!"

Logan stopped and turned around. His face softened. "Yer not."

"I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy," Logan reassured her. He came up her and gently cupped her face in his large hands and gave Raven a tender long kiss.  
"You're way too good for me." Raven smiled, blushing a little.  
"I try," Logan joshed. He caressed her cheek with his thumb before he turned and walked towards the door. "I'll see ya tonight darlin'."

"Okay love!"

However, Raven's smile dropped after Logan left the apartment.

_If only Victor was this easy to manipulate,_ Raven thought as she spun around and went back into the bedroom. She knew Logan was hopeless in love with her and would do anything for her. But it wasn't like she didn't have any feelings for him too, she did love him, but she just didn't let 'love' blind her from her goals. He was definitely the safer choice to be with, unlike Victor, who was unreliable, unpredictable, and feral…sexy.

She bit her lip, trying to expel the wild fantasies she had about Victor. She wanted him so badly sometimes, and it was crystal clear he wanted her too.

Raven shook her head and went back to the bed. She picked up the fallen money around it and began to organize it. She needed a certain amount.

"….five thousand, six thousand, seven thousand…." Raven counted, flipping through the money quickly. She stopped when she saw they were short a thousand dollars (not including the money Logan just took), which meant—

"That son of a bitch!"

* * *

OoOoOoOoO

* * *

Logan's lips puckered together in anticipation as he placed a cigar in his mouth. A new shipment of JML Torpedoes came in today at the tobacco store and he couldn't wait to try one out.

He inhaled deeply and hummed in pleasure as the smoke escaped his mouth. It tasted so fucking good, so smooth and rich. The wrapper was broadleaf, which added a sweet sharpness that balanced out the blend of the Honduran binder and Dominican seco and ligero fillers. He couldn't get enough of it.

Logan stared at the busy streets of Kansas City for a few minutes, enjoying his cigar before deciding to go to his favorite underground bar. He knew a beer would compliment these cigars very well.

However, when Logan started walking, he suddenly saw a man staring at him across the street. The man was wearing a black long suit jacket and he had a long sharp nose that looked like it could cut glass.

Logan glared at the man and almost immediately the man looked away and walked in the opposite direction.

Logan dismissed the man on the spot since a lot of people these days stared at him since he, Victor and, Raven were almost celebrities, infamous ones of course. They had robbed over five banks and flashed money at different clubs and bars in the last few months. They were definitely known in Kansas City, but most people, including the authorities were scared of them. Anyone who tried to mess with them usually came out of it with a broken bone or two.

Logan continued puffing of his cigar as he walked on, but couldn't shake the feeling he was being he followed. In a last second decision he decided to walk down an alleyway. He came to the end of the alleyway and released his claws. He then jumped up on the wall when he saw someone turn into the alleyway.

Logan dug his claws into the brick wall and climbed up a few feet, so he was out of sight. He wanted to see who was following him.  
The sharp-nosed man Logan had seen before came into view, confirming it was no coincidence he was staring at him. When the sharp-nosed man reached the end of the alleyway, he looked around confused.

He mumbled something to himself, and took off his black fedora and rubbed his thinning blond hair. He eventually shrugged and was about to walk off when Logan lurched off the wall and jumped right in front of him.

"So why ya followin' me, bub?" Logan asked, causally. He took his cigar out of his mouth and blew smoke into the air. "You a cop?"

"I-I wasn't following you," the sharp-nosed man slurred, looking even more confused.

Logan took a few steps forward, cornering the man against the alleyway's wall. He put his cigar back in his mouth and snorted, "Yer lyin'."

The man made no answer and instead tried to pull a gun out of his jacket pocket, but Logan caught his wrist and twisted. The man grasped and dropped his gun. He tried to pull away, but Logan punched him across the face. He then slammed the man against the wall, but Logan suddenly let out a yelp when the man pulled out a knife and stabbed in the shoulder. Logan dropped him and the man took the opportunity to run away.

However, Logan pulled the knife out and threw it at the man's direction. It hit the man in the calf and he fell down screaming. The man instinctively pulled the knife out and blood came gushing out.

Logan picked the man's fallen gun and strolled over to him.

"You made me drop my cigar." Logan glared down at him. He cocked the pistol and pointed it at the man's head. "Your better start talkin' bub."

"I-I was hired to follow you…but mostly to follow your girlfriend," the man gritted as he gripped his leg.  
Logan raised an eyebrow. "Why? Who hired you?"

"Dax Johnson…I don't know details, she must owe him money or something."

"Where can I find him?" Logan asked, figuring he probably get more answers from this Dax guy.

"The Cellar. He owns the joint, the one on Fox Street!"

"Thanks bub," Logan replied, pulling the gun away. He put it in his own jacket pocket before picking up the knife as well. It sounded like he was going to need them.

The man sighed in relief, but before he could make another move, Logan knocked him out.

* * *

OoOoOoOoO

* * *

Even though at the moment it was rocky between Victor and Logan, Victor had given Raven and Logan a spare key to his place and so Raven busted into his apartment, loud and furious.

"Where are you?! You piece of shit—

Raven began to shout before she tripped over a shoe pile right in front of the door. She huffed in annoyance and made a disgusted face at the rest of his apartment. Everything was mess. Garbage, clothes, bottles, food and who knows what else covered the floors, the walls and his furniture.

"I know you're here," Raven growled, looking over towards his bedroom. She morphed back into her blue form since there were no prying eyes here, but Raven soon learned someone else was in apartment with Victor.

The sound of moaning and slapping skin grew louder when Raven approached his bedroom door. She tiptoed, quietly since she was now curious about who Victor was with and apparently, he hadn't heard her come in.

Victor's bedroom door wasn't shut all the way and so Raven was able to peak a glance through the crack. She gulped hard at what she saw.

Victor was thrusting in and out of some girl from behind. Raven couldn't ever see the girl, but she wouldn't have paid attention to who the girl was anyways. All she was staring at was Victor's muscular frame and ass. Raven turned red when she felt clitoris tinge since she wanted that pounding done to her right this instant.

"Owww ahhh your hurting meeee," the girl half-moaned when Victor dug his claws into her ass. Blood ran down the girl's thighs where he had pierced her.

Raven grasped when she recognized the girl's voice. The girl was Liz.

"Ya wanted it sweetheart," Victor jeered, thrusting into her roughly as he grabbed her curly brown hair. Victor pulled Liz's head back and smirked at her pained look.

Raven wasn't sure if she should step in and stop this, but Liz suddenly started panting hard and loud until she let out a satisfying shriek when she reached orgasm.

"Are ya sure you want me to stop?" Victor whispered in her ear as she went limp in his grip. He pulled her back up against him before he began to grope her breasts and stomach.

"You can do whatever you want with me," Liz huffed, totally out of breath. She didn't like him touching her stomach since she was insecure about her stomach rolls, but she hadn't had an orgasm in months. "Just…make me scream like that again."

Victor seemed to relish at her response. He pulled out of her and…it was clear he wasn't done with her yet. Victor then flipped Liz on her back and clutched her thighs, burrowing his claws in her pale flesh.

"Oww…will you stop that," Liz hissed, sitting up and slapping at his hands. "I can't have any scars or bruises or he'll know—

Victor abruptly grabbed her wrists, making Liz squeal in fear. He kind of scared her, so Liz fell back on her back, wordlessly. She was learning quickly Victor didn't like being told what to do.

"I forget how easy you frails break," Victor sniggered, crawling on top of her. He entered her again and she let out a pained wince. His pace was slower than before, but he was putting more of an effort in teasing her with his claws as if he was going to puncture her skin again.

Liz stared at his claws in horror, she was too afraid to ask for him to stop.

Victor was careful not to cut her, but when he caught sight of throat and her thumping pulse, he grabbed her wrists again and put pinned them above her head.

"You're h-hurting me…" Liz whimpered, trying to pull from his grip. Tears formed in her eyes and she began to regret coming here.

Victor didn't let go and looked like he was about to bite down on Liz's throat when Raven suddenly decided to make her presence known.

"Is this really happening!?"

Victor didn't move, but Liz screeched and pulled herself away from Victor and used the bed sheets to cover herself.

"Oh no, you caught us," Victor retorted, dully. He didn't rush to cover himself, in fact he wanted Raven to see him and all his glory.

"Please don't tell Ted," Liz begged, rolling off the bed with the covers wrapped around her. She frantically tried to pick up her fallen clothes.

"You know I wouldn't," Raven told her, picking up her shoes and handing them to her. She then lowered her voice. "…but why him?"

"I'm right here," Victor announced, standing up. He was still trying to show off.

Raven ignored him. "Liz, go get cleanup at my apartment now."

Liz didn't question her and ran out, bringing the bed covers with her.

"Can you please put on some trousers?" Raven hissed, averting her eyes to a pile of dirty laundry on the ground. She was not going to look. She was not going to look.

"Oh now yer actin' all modest and proper?" Victor laughed, picking a pair of dirty pants. "That's a laugh."

"How did you trick her into sleeping with you?" Raven snapped, crossing her arms and leaning against the bedroom frame. She caught a peak at him as he slipped on his pants. She blushed.

"She's the one who wanted it," Victor shrugged. He walked up to her and got uncomfortably close. Raven felt dwarfed as she stared up at him, he was taller than Logan.

"She came to me all hot and bothered. Didn't ya hear her?"

Raven rolled her eyes, trying not to look at his chest. It was very distracting though since he was just as ripped and hairy as Logan. "Oh yes of course, everyone wants you, Victor."

"Apparently so." Victor gave her the up-down look; his eyes lingered at her crotch for a while until Raven snorted, "I suggest you become a little bit more humble, Victor. You're not as great as you think."

"Then…" Victor began to say before he gently clutched Raven's chin. "…why are ya tryin' so hard not to look at me, darlin'?"

Raven pushed his hand away and hissed, "Don't flatter yourself." She ducked underneath his arm and walked around his room. "So where do you keep your money?"

"Why?" Victor raised an eyebrow as he turned around.

"You took a thousand dollars more," Raven informed him. "You think I wouldn't have noticed?"

"Oh sorry my mistake," Victor retorted, not sounding sorry at all. He looked at his bed, indicating that is where he kept his money.

"Sure…you know your gambling problem is starting to get out of hand." Raven bent down at the edge of the bed and tried feeling for a box or a bag underneath his bed.

"My problem?" He snorted, coming up behind her. "What about your little debt problem?"

"None of your business." Raven grabbed at a metal box she had bumped her hand on, and pulled it out before Victor pushed her onto the bed. Raven dropped the box on the ground.

"It is my business," Victor growled, angrily. He towered over her, trying to intimidate her. "Jimmy isn't talkin' to me anymore 'coz of you!" Victor bent down to her level, though he was still taller than her, and whispered," We both know that chump was after you and not me. My gamblin' debts aren't as bad as the deep shit yer in."  
Raven didn't say anything even when Victor put his clawed-hands on her thighs.

"Ya know it wasn't hard findin' out information about you and yer past." Victor smiled, widely. He lightly scratched her thigh, which sent shivers up her back.

Raven's eyes widened. "What do you know?"

"Enough to know that callin' you a whore is understatement."

Raven raised her hand up so she could slap that smug grin that appeared on his face, but Victor grabbed her wrist.

"I can't say it was a shocker to find out," Victor snickered, cruelly as he threw her wrist aside. He put his hands back on her thighs and squeezed them. "Does Mystique ring a bell?"

"Don't touch me," Raven hissed, pushing him away before standing up. She paced around the room a bit. This was not information she wanted Victor to know about her since she knew he was going to use it against her.

"I like that name. Mind if I call ya that for now on?"

Raven stopped and glared hard at him. "Get to the point Victor, what the fuck do you want?"

Victor grinned. "Jimmy, doesn't know anything, does he? About yer prostitute past, and the bounty set on your head?" Victor picked up the metal box, rattling it around. "Well… I suppose lettin' me keep that thousand dollars wuld be a start to keep my silence…"

"No." It was her money. She needed it.

Victor set the box down as he stood back up and sighed, "I thought you say that. You got a better idea, darlin'?" Lust filled his eyes as he smirked at her, signifying clearly what he wanted instead of money.

Raven let a fake laugh out and crossed her arms. Though, she felt her cheeks turn red with desire at that thought. She hated how much she wanted him.

Victor came up to her and touched a stray of her vibrant red hair. "I don't give a flyin' fuck you used to be whore, and I know Jimmy wouldn't care either. A girl on her own these days don't make much money doin' anything else."

"I know he wouldn't care," Raven mumbled, looking away.

Victor grinned a little when he realized something. "Is that why you haven't told the runt? Are you afraid he would go chargin' in to kill yer former procurer? He must be dangerous if you think Jimmy couldn't take him."

"Partly," she slurred. "…but he's like us and I don't want to put Logan in that kind of danger. "

"Us?"

"He has powers. Even you two wouldn't stand a chance against him."

"I would beg to fuckin' differ."

Raven made no answer. She then stared off like she was remembering an awful memory.  
"Nevertheless," Victor continued, gripping her chin and turning her face back towards him. "I'm not gonna waste this opportunity to blackmail you…" He looked her up and down slowly. "…and take advantage of you."

"H-how sweet of you," Raven retorted, trying to play it off, but found herself looking at his lips. Him threatening her was actually turning her on.

"I'm the romantic type," Victor teased. "But I know how much you want me so its not like I'm forcin' ya to do sumthin' you don't want to do." Victor in a rough manner then wrapped his burly arms around her and grasped her behind, pulling her against him.

"How do you know that?" Raven gasped out. She ran her fingers down his arms, feeling how hard and defined they were. She glanced up at him.

"Yer kiddin' right?" He snorted before leaning in for a kiss.

Raven wanted to fight back, but the voice in her head urging her to stop was gone. She wanted this and so she gave in and kissed him back.

Victor picked her up as they made out hungrily and banged their bodies against the wall. He groped every inch her of body, trying to touch every part of her. She tasted, smelled and felt so good; he couldn't get enough of her!

Raven wrapped her legs around his waist and morphed out of her clothes.

"I knew ya wanted me," Victor breathed into her ear, cradling her ass in hands. His claws pricked into her flesh, making Raven whimper in pleasure.

"Oh shut up," Raven moaned in his mouth. She looked down and saw his bulging erection in his trousers and immediately began pulling at his belt. "Just fuck me already you idiot!"

Victor ignored her, and instead ordered, "Put yer arms up against the wall."

Raven obliged and stared at him to go on. She knew he was on power trip, but she wanted to be fuck by him so badly she would do whatever he told her to do.

Victor smirked, and undid his trousers with one hand as he kept the other one under her ass. "So…tell me does the runt not satisfied you anymore? Do ya want me to make you scream?"

Raven blinked when Logan abruptly flashed through her mind. She put her arms and legs down. "I can't do this," Raven found herself murmuring.

Victor disregarded her and kept her pinned to the wall. He then let his thick cock free from his trousers and grabbed her thighs, pulling them apart.

"Stop!" Raven cried louder. She tried pushing him away, but it was like trying to move a brick wall. She then slapped him across the face when he didn't stop.

Victor did eventually stop but he didn't look happy about it.

"I said stop!" Raven hissed, shoving him. He still didn't move though. She morphed her clothes back on. "Didn't you hear me?! I can't do this!" She couldn't get Logan's face out of her mind, but the fact Victor hadn't stop bothered her too.

"Stop denyin' this," Victor snarled, grabbing her shoulders. He slightly shook her. "It's gonna happen."

"Not today." She again tried to get past him, but Victor shoved her against the wall and not in a playfully way this time.

Victor shook a bit like he was trying to control rage before he slammed a fist into the wall next to her heard. Raven tried not to flinch, but his eyes looked crazy. He scared her a bit.

"You fuckin' c'mere. Interrupt me with Liz, ya try take my money, you kiss me—

"My money," Raven corrected him. "And I don't owe you anything. This is bullshit. Go ahead and tell whoever…"

Victor abruptly grabbed her throat before she could finish and squeezed hard. Raven struggled and tried to morph out of his hold, but Victor only clutched harder and used his body to pin her to place.

"Yer a fuckin' bitch, a fuckin' cock tease," Victor barked in her face. "And I'm gettin' real sick of it." His sharp canines shined bright when he opened his mouth and before Raven knew it he sunk his teeth into her skin between her neck and shoulder.

Raven let out a surprised yelp.

"You taste just a sweet as I imagined." Victor lifted his head and licked his teeth, savoring her blood. "Though there is sumthin' spicy in yer blood. I like it."

"Y-you sick bastard," Raven gritted, pulling on his clawed hand on her throat. She had been bitten before during sex and usually liked it, but this hurt like hell.

"Here taste." He sucked on her wound before roughly kissing her and jamming his tongue in her mouth, making Raven taste her own blood.

Even though, Raven felt helpless, a feeling she hated, she felt herself giving in again. Her clitoris was pounding hard and felt herself become wet, she couldn't help it but she didn't want to give in, not like this.

"I know you want it," Victor murmured, pulling away for a moment to look into her eyes. "Say you want me." When she made no response he spread her legs apart and rubbed the tip of his throbbing erection against her entrance. She had underwear on but it transformed away as he teased her.

Raven gritted, and felt hot tears form in her eyes. She was so mad at herself for reacting to his cock.

_What is wrong with me?!_

"Okay…you're right," Raven whimpered in defeat. She looked into his eyes and snaked a hand down, gripping his penis. "I do want it and I have been a bitch to you…but let me make it up to you…"

Victor smirked in victory, and let Raven fall to her knees. He smiled even wider at the sight of her wrapping her lips around his cock.

He closed his eyes, and let out a groan when she gripped his shaft and flicked her tongue over the tip like it was ice cream. Raven was good, so good Victor _almost_ had to control himself from ejaculating earlier. She made him feel like a hormonal teenager again.

"It feels like yer enjoyin' yerself, darlin'," Victor commented since she was being extra generous. She could deep throat pretty far and she gave a lot of attention to his balls as well. "Just admit you it, ya been wantin' this too, Mystique..."

"Yeah…ya make me so hard baby," Victor suddenly heard Logan's voice say. He opened his eyes and felt his stomach drop when he saw Logan instead of Raven.

Before Victor could do anything, Raven punched him right in his exposure crotch. He fell down backwards in agony and let out a loud yelp.

Raven got on top of him, still in Logan's form and released claws from her hands. She stuck a pair underneath Victor's throat and a pair at his aching penis.

Victor wasn't sure if they were actually bone claws, but he didn't want to take that chance. They felt sharp enough when Raven poked them into his throat and drew blood.

"Don't you ever try to force yourself on me again, you fuckin' rapist," Raven bellowed in her own voice.

Victor held the urge to say anything, but seeing Logan talk with her voice was jarring. Though, witnessing Logan sucking his cock was an image he didn't think he could ever wipe from his memory even if it was Raven. He felt like gagging when he saw a bit of cum around Raven's/Logan's mouth.

"…or I swear to god I'll cut your fuckin' penis off," Raven continued. She then prodded his penis with her claws, making him jerk. "I know you and Logan can grow them back, but I'm sure that is something you don't want to experience, _darling_."

Raven's eyes were wild and crazy, and Victor felt a pinch of panic.

"Do ya understand?!" Raven yelled in Logan's voice this time, spit hitting his face.

"Yes," Victor gritted through his teeth, not looking her in the eye.

Raven gave him the up-down look and morphed back into herself, but kept the bone claws at his throat and his penis. "I really want to stab you…I think I'm going to."

She slightly moved the claws at his penis, and Victor huffed out, "Please don't."

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." Raven smiled, broadly. Joy and arousal filled her yellow eyes, realizing the power she had over him.

Victor bit his lip, face turning red in anger and embarrassment. "Please. I'm sorry."

"That's better," Raven purred. She retracted the claws near his throat, but poked his cock again, making him jerk. "What else can I make you do?"

Victor wanted to curse at her but kept quiet. She was holding all the cards. Literally.

"How many times have you pleasured yourself thinking of me?"

Victor bit his tongue so hard it started to bleed. He did not want to answer that question.

Raven laughed. "That much? You flatter me." She retracted the other pair of claws and got off him.

Victor jumped up fast and grabbed his trousers. He had never felt so humiliated before, especially by a woman.

"Yer are one twisted bitch," Victor hissed, rubbing his throat. "Why did ya have t' change into Jimmy? I will never be able t' get that fuckin' image out of my mind."

"So you know if you fuck me, you're fucking Logan as well," Raven sneered. Her frown suddenly turned into a smile. "Well, I also like watching two men fuck…just a fantasy of mine."  
Victor grimaced as he tightened his belt around him.  
Raven picked up the metal box that contained Victor's money. "Though, watching you beg was so much more…alluring."

Victor's face turned red again and shouted, "Get the fuck out!" He then flipped the bed and the frame over with such a force it cracked in half when it hit the wall. "Before I fuckin' rip yer throat out!"

Raven didn't flinch, and only sniggered at his hissy fit. "Oh I hit a nerve…so you can dish the punishments, but you can't take them," Raven laughed before leaving the room and slamming his apartment door shut.

Victor roared and punched a hole in the wall. Plaster crumbled to the ground and blood ran down his fist, but his bruised fingers healed as soon as the bruise formed. He had never been so humiliated in his life, but yet he wasn't sure if he wanted to strangle her or fuck her.


End file.
